


Whatever I bloody please

by di_lamerr



Series: Grey [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/di_lamerr/pseuds/di_lamerr
Summary: Part of a collection of conversations.Severus and Harry are friends having a chat, SS/HG mentioned.





	

Harry tugged on his tie, fighting until it came undone and slipped from his neck.  
“Your bloody wife is bent on world domination!”  
The man across the room lifted his tea cup in salutation.  
“You know you are allowed to admit your wife is crazy Severus.”  
Snape sipped from his tea cup, and flashed a white, mostly straight toothy grin.  
“I'm contractually obligated to ..”  
Harry cut him off by spelling a bottle of liquor from behind him, Snape stopped talking as the fire whiskey flew pass his head, narrowing his eyes.  
“Yeah we all are aware of your obligation to make your wife happy.”  
Harry poured two fingers worth, reconsidered and poured two more. 

Harry knew Severus loved his wife, whatever childish love he had held for Harry's mother wilted when placed next to the brilliance of his love for Hermione.  
She had set out to change their world, and Severus had signed on wholeheartedly to bring the wizarding world to heel at the feet of Hermione Granger Snape's dreams. Contractual obligation his arse, they should thank every deity she hadn't fashioned herself into a dark lord. Hell Harry was just happy she was content with Hermione knows best, and hadn't tipped over into megalomania. With Severus on her side there would be no way to stop her.

“I'd just rather not be trotted out as she removes the pureblood's bullocks, thank you.”  
Snape smiled again. “That was my favorite part of today.”  
“It would be.”  
“You are in our home, drinking my whiskey, be kind Potter or I'll tell Hermoine you are being rude.”  
“Are you two Severus? Tattling to mother?”  
“My mother would never participate in the debauchery..”  
“Noooooooooooooooo noooooooooooooooooooo don't you dare finish that sentence, I'll have to bleach my brain if you finish that!”  
Snape laughed then, “Don't be a prude Potter, it's unseemly in a man of your age.”  
“Oi! I'm not a prude, you are the Minister of Magic! You can't talk about your sex life.”  
“Potter, I'm the Minister of Magic, I'll do whatever I bloody please.”


End file.
